


The Terror

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Gross Overreactions [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Horror, LGBTQ Themes, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Nayeon's the one being singled out, but to keep her friends safe, she's willing to make the ultimate sacrifice.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Gross Overreactions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671211
Kudos: 22





	The Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story about that freak stalker.

_I can’t sleep anymore. Things keep getting worse._

_…_

_He won’t stop. There’s only so much they can do to help. And it’s not enough._

_I can’t do this any longer. I have to hide. I can’t let anyone see me again. If I do, he’ll find me. He’ll hurt me. He won’t take no for an answer._

_…_

_Now I understand what Mina felt._

***

“I’ve changed.”

Nayeon looked around at everyone in turn. They all looked hurt, sympathetic. Scared. But only Mina could really claim recognition.

“I can’t do this anymore. Not until he stops, and I’ve no confidence in the authorities. I don’t even have confidence in myself.”

Mina put her hand on Nayeon’s. Jihyo and Jeongyeon were crying, and Dahyeon would probably join them soon. Tzuyu and the others looked quietly hurt.

Nayeon took in a deep breath. “I’ve got to go on hiatus.”

Sana shook her head. “But he’ll have won! Don’t give up…”

“Sana,” said Mina quietly. Sana stopped her protests.

“I’m sorry you’ll have to go on without me,” said Nayeon. “For the time being, at least.”

The others looked to each other. It seemed they had conferred with each other prior. Jihyo spoke up.

“We sort of knew this was coming, and we decided to go with solidarity. If you can’t perform because of him, then we can’t either. Maybe then someone will do _something_.”

At first Nayeon was gratified, but then she felt guilty. “No! You shouldn’t have to risk your careers for me!”

“And you shouldn’t have to deal with that stalker on your own,” countered Jeongyeon.

Nayeon looked at Mina. “But we didn’t take time off for you…”

“What happened to me was different. Besides, this was partly my idea.”

Nayeon didn’t know what else to say, so she curled up in her chair. The others all put their arms around her, or touched her gently with their hands.

“Thank you so much,” she sobbed.

Mina next to her smiled sadly.

***

Some time passed, and the furor over Twice’s hiatus died down somewhat. But their plan seemed to have worked. A new law against stalkers was passed, and the _sasaeng_ in question was banned from entering Korea. The girls went back to work, toiling extra hard to make up their lost time, all of their own volition. Pretty soon, they had a world tour lined up.

A world tour with a few stops in Germany.

Nayeon and the others complained mightily to JYP’s management, but they counterargued that the German government had reassured them of her safety, and that there were far too many fans in the Deutschland to skip it during the European leg of the tour. Unwilling to force the issue by going on hiatus again, Twice blinked.

Nayeon just hoped their protection would be enough.

***

At long last, the world tour commenced. Thrust into their labors, Twice had not the time to worry too much. They hit up stop after stop, and Once sent them such encouragement that their hearts were lifted up. Even when they entered Germany, they felt such a high that nothing could bring them down.

Then they toured several historical sites, and the truth of humanity came rushing back into their heads.

They returned to the hotel. They had rooms under false names, scattered throughout the building. A cluster under their real names was kept as a decoy, but security made rounds on every floor. Earlier in the day, this seemed to be adequate to them. Unfortunately, that soon proved to be not the case.

Nayeon shared her room with Mina. They had been spending more and more time together; Mina was the one who understood her fears the most. I can’t tell you, yet, dear reader, just how intimate their relationship had become. But they were in the same bed when an unwelcome guest knocked on the door.

“Who the hell is that?” whispered Nayeon.

“I don’t know,” said Mina, and she pulled Nayeon closer.

The knock came again, and then his voice called out, asking if this was one of Twice’s rooms.

“Oh shit, he’s found me,” murmured Nayeon.

“We don’t know that,” whispered Mina. “He just suspects this room. If we stay quiet, he’ll move on. Then maybe he’ll get caught.”

They tried this for a moment, until they heard him messing with the lock. Mina leapt out of the bed quickly, much quicker than Nayeon would have expected in the dark. She heard Mina shut the other locking mechanisms on the door.

So did the _sasaeng_.

_Oh my God_ , thought Nayeon.

He told them he knew they were in there, and could they please accept his letters? By this time Nayeon had joined Mina’s side in terror. The only light in the entire room was coming from underneath the door. Two shadows interrupted this glow, manically pacing back and forth. Then suddenly sheets of paper were shoved underneath. Nayeon wouldn’t touch them. When a pair of peeking eyes appeared near the paper, she grabbed a towel from the bathroom and draped it unceremoniously across the gap.

Mina couldn’t help herself. She switched on a light and took the letters.

_“What the hell are you doing?”_ whispered Nayeon shrilly.

“I’m curious,” said Mina. “Besides, if we humor him, maybe he’ll calm down enough that he’ll leave us alone.”

“Fine. You humor him. I’m gonna do what we should’ve done already.” And she called the front desk for help.

***

They never answered her. Frustrated and freaked out, she hung up the phone. Mina had already finished skimming the letter. She tried to tell Nayeon the gist of it, but Nayeon wouldn’t even listen. Instead, she grabbed a pen and the hotel stationery and tried to write a response.

“C’mon, help me,” begged Nayeon.

They tried their best to make something intelligible out of their low English skill. _I don’t like you. You are nothing to me. Stay away. If you love me, then stay away._

It was the wrong thing to say. They pulled back the towel and shoved the note underneath, and the _sasaeng_ reacted badly. He told them they must not have read his letters, that he wanted to speak to Nayeon _right now._

“She’s not here,” said Mina.

He didn’t buy that. Not after getting that note. He demanded they open the door to receive his gift. Mina tried to reason with him, to tell him that nothing he could give or say would change her mind. That he was a stranger to her, and would always be so. That he could never enter her social circle. That he ought to look at things from her point of view, and not his selfish one. But whether because of her broken English, or the thickness of his delusions, the _sasaeng_ refused to be reasoned with, only becoming more agitated.

Finally, he returned to his work of breaking apart the locks.

“Where the hell is security?” said Mina. They were taking an outrageously long amount of time. Nayeon tried the phone again, only to get dead air.

“He’s getting through,” she said breathlessly.

They both looked around for weapons, but there was nothing suitable in the room. The bathroom had no lock, either, and they were too high to try escaping out the window. All they could think of was to pile furniture in front of the door. As they struggled to do so, Nayeon had a terrible thought cross her mind.

_If he gets in here, he is going to rape us or kill us. Probably both. It’s bad enough that he’s after me, but poor Mina, too? She’s been through so much. I can’t let him do anything to her. I can’t._

_Maybe if I kill myself he’ll stop._

She slipped past the mattress they had been dragging and went into the bathroom. There were safety razors in there, and while they were no good defensively they would work for what she had in mind.

There was only one thing left on the door keeping the _sasaeng_ out. It was the night latch. He had some kind of crowbar and was awkwardly trying to remove it when Nayeon appeared in the gap before him.

“Stop it! Go away!” Or at least that’s what she tried to say. She thought he said in turn that he loved her, and to please read his dumb fucking letters.

She broke a safety razor in front of him. He drew back a little, fearful for his soft, spoiled skin. His jaw dropped as she pressed the razor against her wrist.

“I’ll do it. I’ll end this nightmare, one way or the other.”

_“No!”_ Mina grabbed her from behind, having struggled her way past the upturned mattress. In the commotion, she accidentally cut Nayeon a little on the forearm, but it was nothing serious. More dangerous was the arrow that struck the _sasaeng_ in the head from down the hall.

Both girls screamed and jumped back, landing on the now fallen over mattress. They got back up and peered out into the hallway. They saw Tzuyu appear, holding a bow that a German fan had gifted her earlier that day. Onces really were the best of fans.

“Are you alright?” she asked them. They both nodded yes, stunned. They heard people running towards them, and when they had unlatched the broken door, there was Dahyeon with the missing security guards.

“Where the hell were you?” yelled Mina, indignantly. They bowed their heads in shame. Later it would be shown that the _sasaeng_ had somehow hacked the hotel’s electronic systems, not only narrowing down potential rooms, but also creating many false, random events to keep security busy on the lower floors. But none of that mattered now. The four of them went down the hall, out of sight of the body, and sobbed together. Well, except for Tzuyu. She just wasn’t that type.

 _I can’t believe she killed him,_ thought Nayeon. _But then, I was willing to kill, too. To protect Mina. Just not him…_

The rest of Twice showed up soon, and they all hugged. Tzuyu was still in shock over having taken a life, but Mina couldn’t stop thinking of how Nayeon was prepared to sacrifice herself.

“How could you think of such a thing?” she asked.

Nayeon held her tight. “I don’t know. I just wanted you to be safe. Is that so wrong?”

“But to do that?”

Nayeon looked into Mina’s teary eyes. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

Then they kissed, softly and sweetly, a light in that darkest of nights. Chaeyeong muttered under her breath, “It’s about damn time.”

***

The rest of the world tour was canceled, and Twice left the country that night. The unforgiving Teutonic bureaucracy meant Tzuyu was effectively banned from the country for life. She would also live in fear of extradition whenever she left East Asia. But at least no one ever tried to fuck with her.

Nayeon and Mina eventually confessed their love publicly. Twice’s popularity was such that both Korea and Japan soon legalized gay marriage, and the two lived happily ever after. Or as happily as anyone so mentally scarred by their experiences could.


End file.
